


Great Party

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Drugs and sex go hand in hand. Morality doesn't.





	Great Party

I could hear the music from blocks away. By the time I could see the venue, I could feel it as well. A deep thrumming bass that rattled your bones and your brains. Whether it was music or not depended on who you asked, but one thing was certain: it was loud, and it was intense.

The place had originally been an old warehouse, but these days it had been co-opted into being more of an underground club and party spot for college students. Even before I got inside I could see that the place was packed. I skipped past the long line of people waiting to get in. The bouncers looked at me, nodded, and let me pass without challenge.

College was expensive these days. To pay for it, some people flipped burgers, waited tables, or danced on poles.

Me? I sold drugs.

These wild parties weren’t usually my scene, but there was nowhere else to find a crowd of buyers this large. My presence was practically demanded by the party organizers, and I wasn’t one to turn down so much money. And there were side benefits too, of course.

I shouldered my way through the crowd in an attempt to make my way towards the back rooms, where more private types of partying took place. As I went, I took a look around me. The spacious main room of the warehouse was filled with fog, strobing colored lights, and bodies. The music was deafening, and everybody was dancing. 

There was one place that stuck out in particular, a place near the center of the room where the mix of party-goers was thickest. There were some raised platforms for those bold enough to climb up onto them. I had never done so, of course, but I could imagine that the experience of being able to look down on the sea of people must have been something else. The platforms were packed with people, but there was one girl in particular who seemed to be the center of attention. She was definitely dressed for the occasion: dirty blonde hair done up in pigtails, a top so small and a skirt so short you could see her bright pink underwear, glitter all over her bare skin, and more than a dozen neon hoops around her neck and arms. The raver girl undulated to the booming beat of the music, and it seemed as though all eyes were on her. 

I tore my eyes away. I had business to conduct.

The music dimmed somewhat when I got to the back room, but I could still feel the reverberations in my gut. The light was dim; fog and neon spilled in from the main room. And there was a much smaller crowd. These rooms were VIP only. It was much more private here, with areas partitioned away from prying eyes. I scanned the private booths, looking for my VIP.

She found me first. She had long, wavy brown hair and was dressed nearly as scantily as the girl I’d seen on the platform. Skin tight black top that showed ample bra and cleavage and a short black skirt. Killer body. Piercing eyes caked in mascara. The girl was a total knockout.

“Hey, are you the dude with the P?” she said, yelling above the music.

Instead of trying to shout myself, I held up one little red and white pill for her. 

Her face lit up with a big smile. “Hell yeah, man. Come on back here.”

I followed her back into one of the private partitions. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table that held a milieu of alcohol and drug paraphernalia; seems she’d started on her own. Beyond the table was a red velvet couch with huge cushions. I had no idea who this person was, but she was apparently friendly enough with the organizers to get her own little party room. Friendly enough, or rich enough. Considering what she was paying, I guessed it was probably the latter.

After she’d paid me the money, I gave her a baggy of pills. “You use this stuff before?” I asked her. She shook her head. “Alright. You give them one pill, they’ll be good for hours. The stuff’s perfectly safe, but anything after the first pill is a waste, you won’t even be able to tell the difference.”

She nodded. “Okay man, cool. That it then?”

“One more thing,” I said. “The stuff’s not really made for humans. I wouldn’t recommend it, but if you wanna do some yourself, make sure you just do one. It’ll fuck you up and you’ll barely know what’s going on. You take more than one… it won’t hurt you, but you won’t remember a thing tomorrow. And this shit’s addictive. I mean it, be careful. Got it?”

She’d already lost interest in me. Picking up her purse from underneath the table, she fished around until she found a pokeball.

Getting drugs for people was easy, but that’s not what I specialized in. My drugs were intended for pokemon, and at a college focused on pokemon studies, there were a lot of people with pokemon. The street name was P. It’d make even the most uptight pokemon horny as hell, and would give them enough energy to go all night long. I made a lot of money off of people who doped up their favorite pokemon and then spent all night fucking them or being fucked. Pokephilia was a big business.

My latest customer had already released her companion - a hulking Chesnaught. As soon as he was out of his ball, the girl was fawning all over him, rubbing her cheeks against his chest and rubbing his sides. I’d never seen a Chesnaught fuck, but they looked big enough that I imagined it could get pretty hard even under normal circumstances. Riding on a dose of P, well… I hoped this girl knew what she was getting into. 

Regardless, after a few moments of cuddling, she took one of the pills out of the baggie and popped it into the Chesnaught’s mouth. The drug was fast acting. Not even a minute later, the brute was panting and hugging his trainer tightly. I could see the familiar glassy look in his eyes. He growled and fixed his gaze seemingly into space. The girl laughed; or at least looked like she laughed, the music was still too loud for me to hear. Then she sank down onto her knees and I saw that the Chesnaught’s huge member was fully extended and rock hard. The trainer wrapped her hand around the tapered pink tip and wantonly licked the shaft as though it were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Then she took the whole thing into her mouth. The pokemon’s chest heaved. He placed one large paw on the back of her head and held her in place as she serviced him orally.

I had seemingly been forgotten about entirely, but since I hadn’t been expressly asked to leave, I decided to stick around and see what happened. This was one of those side benefits.

When the Chesnaught finally took his paw away from his trainer’s head, she flew back, gasping for air but grinning wildly. The two locked eyes, his clouded by P and her clouded by whatever combination of stuff she’d done prior to my arrival. Then the girl yanked her black top up over her shoulders, and her black bra with it, letting her tits spring free. She stood and took a few unsteady steps backwards until she fell onto the red velvet couch behind her. Still gazing intently at her Chesnaught, she hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties to the side, revealing her clean-shaven and soaking wet pussy.

The Chesnaught shambled over to her, his cock sticking straight out in front of him. Hunching his bulky body over the girl, she took hold of her legs and forced them wide open before jamming his cock into her in one slam. Pokemon on P were rarely in a mind for subtlety or foreplay. The girl arched her back, thrusting her breasts up into the air, and I could hear her moan even over the music. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she surrendered herself completely to her pokemon’s brutal assault. The Chesnaught thrust against her over and over again, driving himself in and out as fast as he could. 

As intense as it looked, I knew this would be no quickie. A pokemon on P could go like this all night.

Gasping and moaning, the girl was pressed deep into the sofa cushions underneath the Chesnaughts huge weight. From what I could see, it almost seemed as though she were pushing back against him. Whether it was because she was loving it and wanted even more, or because she had underestimated the drugs effects and had had enough, I couldn’t tell. But the result was the same. The Chesnaught grit his teeth and rammed against her with every ounce of strength in his muscular body.

His first climax came just as swiftly and forcefully as the drug-addled fuck had begun. With barely any warning, the pokemon let out a guttural yell, thrust himself all the way into the hilt, and held it there. All I could see of the girl now were her legs, sticking straight out to the sides. The Chesnaught’s body shook, and what seemed like a river of cum exploded from beneath him as he filled the girl’s womb completely and continued to pump out more of the stuff.

When he was finally done cumming, the Chesnaught pulled out and stumbled away from his trainer in a daze. She lay still, panting, her legs still spread wide and her pussy a gooey mess. Then she tried to stand, failed, tumbled to her knees, and began to crawl over to the wooden table. When she reached it, she poured out a line of white powder with shaky hands and snorted it. Behind her, the Chesnaught was still ready to go - even after having cum, his cock was hard and showed no signs of shrinking. Shaking his head slightly and seeing his trainer knelt over the drug-strewn wooden table, he took advantage by taking position behind her and mounting her doggystyle. Putting his paw on her head again, he pushed her down against the table and began to fuck her so hard I was afraid the table - or her - would break.

Regardless, my job here was done, and I decided that now would be a good time to make my exit. I left them to their private party and made my way back into the chaotic mass that was the main room.

The crowd seemed to have become even more energetic since I’d come through earlier. It seethed and surged to the rapid electronic beat. I pushed my way through it, trying my best to scan the crowd through the foggy air. Maybe I’d see someone I recognized; a customer, hopefully. After a few minutes with no luck, I glanced towards the raised platforms again.

The girl with the pigtails and the skimpy clothes was still up there, surrounded by guys. She was moving her body back and forth in time with the beat and swirling her head like it was on a swivel. Some of the other dancers were pressing so close that it almost looked as though they were groping her. She didn’t seem to mind. If she even noticed.

As I watched, however, she began to sway more erratically, until she very nearly toppled over. Someone caught her, but she had gone almost completely limp. Her messy hair covered most of her face. When she failed to regain her feet, several of the guys hoisted her up and carefully carried her off the platform. About half a dozen more guys jumped down and followed in their wake.

I stood on my tip toes and tried to look over the mass of people. They carried the girl through the crowd, towards one of the back rooms. On a hunch, I followed them. Nobody gave me a second glance as I slipped into the room about a minute after they had all filed in.

Apparently, the rave girl had overdone it. It looked as though she had indeed passed out, an opportunity the guys were now taking full advantage of. They’d laid her out on the floor in the back of the room, her already skimpy attire made to look even more so now that it was mostly undone. Her top and bra had been hastily pushed up so that one breast was exposed, and her pink panties had been removed completely. I got one quick glimpse of her pussy, crowned by a landing strip of golden pubic hair, just before the first guy knelt between her legs and jammed his cock into her.

The girl’s eyes were closed and she was completely unresponsive as the guy began to fuck her while more than a dozen others, myself included, looked on. A few of them had whipped out cell phones and were recording the incident. It didn’t take more than a minute for the first guy to shudder and climax inside of her. When he pulled out, her legs remained splayed open, giving me a much longer glimpse at her creampied cunt.

Then the next guy unzipped his pants, got down on his knees, and began to take his turn. He was much rougher, squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples while slamming himself deep into her comatose body. The third guy guy didn’t wait for his turn; he stood over the rave girl and jerked off, eventually throwing back his head and shooting his load all over her glittery face.

One by one, each of the guys took their turns fucking the passed out girl. I hoped she was on the pill.

“Hey, check her bag,” I heard one of the guys say. 

Someone had her things and began to root through them shamelessly. The girl’s ID was procured first, containing her name and address and everything. Several people snapped pictures of it, presumably for future blackmail. Then someone found one of her pokeballs. The group exchanged devious looks.

“Dibs if it’s female!” someone shouted above the dull beat of the music.

The rave girl had been flipped over onto her front, but still showed no signs of waking as another guy - the sixth or seventh, I had lost count - began to fuck her ass raw.

Meanwhile, the girl’s pokemon had been released. It was a Meowstic, and it was definitely a female. The two-foot tall feline stood with ears folded and looked up at the group of strangers surrounding her. Meowstic were known for their blank expressions, but this one’s icy facade seemed to have been overwhelmed by the situation she suddenly found herself in. There was surprise and confusion in her eyes, and maybe a hint of fear. The Meowstic, its mouth covered by the fluffy tuft of blue hair encircling its neck, looked around frantically for its trainer. When it saw the inert rave girl getting pounded face down and ass up, her eyes went wide.

If there was one thing ingrained into every trained pokemon, it was to never use its powers on a human. It was with absolute security in this fact that several of the guys picked the powerful Psychic pokemon up and held her by her arms, legs, and even her bushy twin tails. She hung helplessly between them as they pulled her legs apart. Someone began to feel around in the fur between her legs, searching and searching until they found the hidden slit of her pussy, which they then pulled open slightly so that everyone could get a look at her pink insides. 

The Meowstic twisted and tried to pull away from their grasp, but couldn’t overpower them physically and refused to use her psychic powers in her own defense. There was nothing she could do as the men held her down right next to her trainer and spread her legs wide. Those that had finished with the rave girl and were ready for a second round formed another line for the Meowstic. Their dicks were still wet with the trainer’s juices as they forced their way into the pokemon’s tight little pussy.

One guy knelt by the Meowstic’s head and and jerked around her to face him. “Open wide,” he murmured, as he pushed the pokemon’s blue fur ruff away from her mouth and jammed his cock into it. 

At least in this position she would be spared the sight of the others fucking her oblivious trainer over and over, I thought.

I was considering getting in line for the girl myself when someone grabbed my arm. “Hey, aren’t you that dude with the P?” 

I turned and looked at the guy. I didn’t recognize him, so I stayed silent. Until he shoved a wad of cash into my hands, that is.

“Just gimme one pill man, that’s all I need!” he shouted above the din.

Producing a single pill from my bag, I handed it to him. “You know how this stuff works?” I asked. I tried to stay professional, no matter the scenario.

He nodded. “Yeah whatever man, it’s cool. I’m gonna give it to the Meowstic. See if I can get her to eat out her trainer.”

They forced the pill into the unwilling Meowstic’s mouth, and moments later I saw that familiar glassy look in her eyes. She’d be willing now, and less dangerous too. The drug was a natural psychic inhibitor. Always a good thing for a drug that made one lose control.

The guy who’d been fucking the Meowstic grunted and finished inside of her. When he pulled his cock out of her and stepped away, the pokemon was hoisted up by her shoulders and brought closer to her trainer. The rave girl had been flipped over onto her back again. Someone had even been nice enough to wipe most of the cum off of her face. This was offset, however, by the complete mess between her legs; her crotch oozed the combined cum of nearly a dozen guys now. 

The one holding the Meowstic pushed the pokemon in between the girl’s legs. Panting heavily and fully under the effects of the drug now, the Meowstic began licking up the cum with slow, deliberate licks that became faster and more frenzied. When she’d licked the outside of the rave girl’s outer areas clean, the Meowstic pushed her tongue deep inside her cum-filled pussy, hungrily swallowing everything she could suck out of the tight hole.

With her ass and twin tails raised up in the air, the Meowstic was still a prime target. Someone stepped up, rock hard cock at the ready, and mounted the feline pokemon from behind. Aggressively grabbing onto the tuft of blue fur on top of the Meowstic’s head, he began to ram her exposed pussy with enough force that even the rave girl’s body shook.

By now I’d decided it might be best if I left after all, so I turned and left the guys to continue their gang rape. The pictures and videos would probably be on the internet tomorrow. It was unfortunate; for the girl at least. At least she wouldn’t remember it.

I casually made my way back into the main room of the warehouse like nothing out of the ordinary was happening in the room behind me and slipped back into the crowd. So far I’d only sold one bag and one pill, but I charged a premium for house calls, so I’d actually come out with a pretty decent profit tonight, and gotten some nice shows out of it, too. I looked at my watch, deliberating whether or not to call it a night. It was still early and I had nowhere else to be tonight. I decided to stay.

There was a tap on my shoulder, followed by a familiar voice. “Hey, you!”

I turned to face the voice. It was a girl named Patty. Long brunette hair, nerdy glasses, freckles covering her face, great body that she liked to hide underneath very modest clothing. I knew her from college, although I never expected to run into her in a place like this. She was a good girl, more at home in a library than a rave. But here she was.

“Patty? Good to see you,” I said to her. “I didn’t think this was your kinda scene.”

Patty shrugged and smiled. “Umm, it’s not. I came with a friend, but she went off somewhere with her boyfriend and left me alone. I’ve just sorta been wandering around being awkward.”

An idea was forming in the deepest, darkest parts of my brain. No doubt it was a consequence of what I’d already seen tonight, but there was something about Patty’s vulnerable naivete that was really appealing to me right now. She would be so easy to take advantage of. 

The bag of pills felt heavy in my jacket pocket.

“I’m here on my own too,” I told her. “Hey, you wanna stick together for a bit? I’ll go grab us a couple of drinks.”

Her relief was palpable. “Yeah, thanks, that would be great actually!”

She waited along the outside of the crowd as I pushed my way towards the place where they were selling beers. I paid for two, then grabbed the red plastic cups and stepped inconspicuously to the side. Setting mine down, I took a single pill and dropped it into Patty’s. Then I picked mine up again and waited for a few minutes while the drug dissolved into her beer. It would take a little bit longer to kick in like this, but that’s what I was counting on. She needed to be at least somewhat coherent long enough for me to lure her into one of the back rooms.

When I got back to her, I handed her the spiked cup. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” she said. 

We stood off to the side and made small talk; mostly stuff about school and our mutual friends. I sipped my drink; she gulped hers. She wasn’t much of a drinker, I knew, but she also wasn’t much for social situations like raves. She was probably anxious and thought the booze would help. As I expected, the P began to affect her, albeit slowly. She didn’t even seem to be aware of it. She started slurring her words, and I could see the telltale hazy look in her eyes. When I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her over to one of the side rooms, she was already too far gone to acknowledge any of it.

I took us back to the private area where I’d met the first party girl and her Chesnaught earlier and, peeking through one of the open doorways, found a partition that was empty. Patty was shuffling unsteadily by the time I led her inside and locked the door behind us.

“Wowwww, it got really quiet,” she said. “Hey I feel kinda funny…”

That was the last thing she managed to say before she collapsed on the floor. 

I knelt down next to her and rolled her onto her back. She looked up at me with a confused expression and tried to speak, but all she could manage was an unintelligible moan. She was still conscious, but it was doubtful that she could form a coherent thought now that the drug had fully kicked in. She was completely helpless.

First I undressed her. Off came her black turtleneck, followed by her bra. Her tits were fantastic. It was a shame she was too shy to show them off. After taking a moment to admire them, I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, leaving her only in her panties. She just stared up at the ceiling as I drank in the forbidden fruits of her body.

Next I turned my attention to her purse; she’d barely been able to hang onto it earlier, and had dropped it as we’d gotten into the private room. I rifled through it and found what I was looking for, a loose pokeball stuffed into the bottom of the purse. Patty wasn’t much of a trainer, but she did have a Growlithe that she loved to death, and this was surely it.

I set the Growlithe’s pokeball onto the glass table in the middle of the room. Then I dragged Patty’s limp body onto the couch. She looked at me with unfocused eyes and tried to speak again, but all she could say was “Hhhuummmnnn.” I smiled and stroked her hair. Then I unbuckled my own pants and let them drop to the floor. Patty’s legs were splayed wide; I pushed her panties to the side. She didn’t shave, I saw, but the fuzzy brown pubic hair just above her pussy was neatly groomed. Taking hold of my cock, I placed it against the opening of her slit and pushed myself inside.

She was tight as hell, and I had to grit my teeth as I forced my shaft deep into her body. Patty threw back her head and made a high-pitched whining sound, her mouth falling open and her eyes rolling back. I leaned down over my drugged friend and kissed her. When the tip of my cock banged against the back of her pussy, I forced my tongue into her mouth and began to fuck her with quick, powerful strokes. 

Her tongue pushed back against mine, but she wasn’t returning the kiss, I knew. It was unlikely she had even a single clue as to what was going on. The poor girl’s body was mine to use as I pleased. 

My dick was practically ready to explode already, after all of the things I’d seen earlier in the night, but somehow I managed to keep it together. I groped her tits and fucked my cock in and out of her. I licked and kissed her face, tugged her hair, even wrapped my hands around her neck. She didn’t react to any of it; she was too far gone.

Finally I couldn’t hold back any longer. Hammering her pussy with all the force I could muster, I let my orgasm overtake me. Patty let out a muffled moan as I used her little pussy hard, slamming my prick into her again and again and blasting thick gouts of hot seed into her. It was intense.

When I pulled out of her, a line of cum stretched out between the tip of my cock and Patty’s pussy. I stepped back and looked at her: her glasses sat crooked over her blank eyes and cum oozed out of her. What I’d done to her was despicable, but then I was no saint. And it was going to get worse before I was satisfied.

I picked her pokeball up from where I’d set it on the table and clicked the button, releasing the Growlithe inside. The orange-furred canine looked up at me quizzically, his back turned to his drugged trainer slouched behind him. Kneeling down, I pet the Growlithe, reassuring him that everything was okay and that he was a good boy.

When I held a tablet of P out to him, he swallowed it without hesitation.

He began to pant harder almost immediately, and that same look glazed over his eyes. I ran my hand down his back, petting him, and he pushed against my hand insistently. One glance below his belly told me he was ready to go; the pokemon’s dick was already poking out of his sheath. With the drug taking hold of him, he’d fuck anyone or anything.

I nudged the Growlithe around so that he was facing his trainer. Whereas just a moment ago he might have acted with alarm to protect her, I knew that now he could think of only one thing. The pokemon bared his teeth and jerked his hips in anticipation as I grabbed Patty off of the couch, dragged her over to the glass table, and set her down so that her knees were on the ground, her tits were against the glass, and her rear end was up in the air. Then I tore her panties off completely and tossed them aside.

“All yours buddy,” I said to the Growlithe, and patted his trainer’s bare ass.

The drug-addled Growlithe mounted his trainer doggystyle and jammed his canine cock into her pussy without a second thought. I’d seen her playing with him before and knew that, under normal circumstances, he was as loyal as any pokemon. All that was gone now, replaced by unadulterated lust and the need to use her pussy to sate his bestial desires. 

Patty’s eyes fluttered a bit when her pokemon began to fuck her, paws squeezing her hips and furry haunches slamming against her ass, and she tried to moan something in a slurred voice. Kneeling down, I stroked her hair and said “Shhhhhh…” as I placed another pill in her mouth. She swallowed it automatically. After a moment every muscle in her body went taut, and she convulsed once before her eyes rolled back in her head and she lay inert against the glass table, body shaking with the force of the Growlithe’s wanton thrusts.

The Growlithe’s cock had expanded into a knot, tying him together with his unconscious trainer, but he was still slamming himself against her madly. My cock hard again, I stood and stroked myself while he pumped Patty full of canine cum. Any guilt for what I’d done was washed away when another orgasm surged through me, and I shot my load all over the girl’s face. It splattered against her glasses and into her hair, coated her eyelashes, her nose, and her lips.

I can admit it, the immorality of the situation made me shoot the biggest load of my life.

Once I was fully drained, I took some pictures of Patty, face covered in cum, being knotted by her own pokemon. These would be for my private collection, a little something to enjoy later on. Then I cleaned up and got ready to leave. The Growlithe had filled his trainer’s womb with lots of pokemon cum, but the drug would keep him going all night, and even before his knot shrunk he got busy slamming into tight pussy again. I left him there to continue raping her for the next few hours.

On my way out of the rave, I pulled one of the bouncers aside and told him that there was a girl who’d partied a little bit too hard in one of the back rooms, and that in a few hours he should go clean her up and take her home. I slipped him a bit of cash as well as a small baggie of pills, telling him they were ‘on the house’ if she got home safely. I came around to deal often enough that he knew me, and I knew he’d do it. Maybe after having some fun himself, but he would do it.

The pills weren’t designed for humans, and although the two I’d given Patty was a serious overdose, it was harmless. Technically. She would wake up tomorrow remembering nothing of tonight... although her Growlithe would. It would make for an interesting new dynamic between them, I thought.

But the pills were also very addictive. Before long Patty would start to crave something, although she wouldn’t understand what. And I would be there to take advantage of her, again and again. Poor, innocent Patty. Before long I’d have her begging me to fuck her mouth in exchange for more pills. And I would be happy to provide.


End file.
